


Today is the day

by soonshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonshine/pseuds/soonshine
Summary: They fall in love in every single day that God has made.





	Today is the day

Today is the day  
They’re 23, Wonwoo and Soonyoung are both cuddled up in bed, watching a movie (which they are really not watching), as they enjoy each other’s company. Soonyoung is wrapped in Wonwoo’s arms and he is comfortably leaning into the other boy’s shoulder.

Wonwoo doesn’t know when it happened but he looks forward to moments like this the most after coming home from a tiring day at work. As Soonyoung enjoys being with him because he’s in love with his best friend and he would not waste any moment in time not to be with him, though he’s not sure how Wonwoo feels about him. But there’s something in Wonwoo’s eyes every time he looks at Soonyoung that makes him believe.. that maybe, somehow... Wonwoo’s in love with him too.

Soonyoung’s hands travels through Wonwoo’s hands and he intertwined their fingers, and Wonwoo’s heart skipped a beat as he comes into realization that he could live his life everyday like this, with his Soonyoung. Wonwoo fights with his mind throughout the rest of the movie, contemplating whether he should confess to Soonyoung or not. Because he just can’t stand it anymore.

“Soonie...” Wonwoo says softly as the movie end, grabbing Soonyoung’s hand who stood up to turn on the lights, “Hmmm?” the older boy hums as he looks back at Wonwoo.

“I think I’m in love..” Wonwoo says, almost whispering. Soonyoung sits and looks at Wonwoo, heart beating so fast and disappointment in his face with the thought that the love of his life might be in love with someone else.

“With who?” Soonyoung asks, voice cracking at the end. Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung’s eyes, with his eyes full of love and admiration as he leans in and kisses Soonyoung’s lips. Soonyoung smiles as he kisses back, _no words were said but he exactly knew what Wonwoo felt._

_—_

Today is the day  
They’re in the 8th month of their relationship, Wonwoo and Soonyoung fights for the very first time.

“Soonie-ah...”

Soonyoung stopped for a moment when he heard Wonwoo’s voice.. his heart beat unstable, arms shaking and his forehead full of sweat. A few moments then he felt Wonwoo’s hands wrap around his waist and his head on the crook of his neck.

“Soon-ah... please... let’s talk” Wonwoo kissed soonyoung’s shoulders as soonyoung’s hand unconsciously slide through Wonwoo’s, intertwining their fingers. Soonyoung closes his eyes, enjoying the moment for seconds before he removed Wonwoo’s hand and face him only to see him crying

“No, why are you crying?” Soonyoung asks as he cups the other boy’s cheeks and wipes his tears.

“Because I don’t want to lose you, soon-ah.. you’re all I have.” Soonyoung’s heart skips a beat. _Oh God I love this man_. He thinks.

“You’re not gonna lose me. Not today, not tomorrow, never in a million years, Wonwoo.” He says as he continuously wipes his boyfriend’s tears

“I love you so much, soon-ah.” Soonyoung smiles, and he presses their lips together, his hand on Wonwoo’s cheeks and Wonwoo’s hand wrapped on his waist. Wonwoo chokes out a sigh, so glad that Soonyoung is in his arms. _Soonyoung didn’t have to say anything, he already forgave Wonwoo before he even apologized._

_—_

Today is the day   
They’re in the 3rd year of their relationship,

”Soonyoung..” Wonwoo says as he kneels before the other boy. Soonyoung stops at looking at the beautiful view of Japan from the cable car and looks at Wonwoo in shock. His heart beating so fast he might pass out, his cheeks redder than red.

“Wonwoo” he says, almost out of breath

“Soonie...” he takes out a box from the his sweater and nervously looks at Soonyoung in the eyes, before he could even say a word, Soonyoung had erupted him..

“No, stop.” Wonwoo feels his heart drop in disbelief..

“What?”

“Stop, you don’t have to say anything. Yes, Wonwoo, even if you ask me a hundred times.” Wonwoo smiles his biggest smile as Soonyoung does too, with tears in his eyes. Wonwoo then sits down on Soonyoung’s side, sliding the ring on his finger as he hugs him so tight he might never let go.

“I love you so much Soon-ah.” Wonwoo says as he lets go and their foreheads touch.

“I love you so much more, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung says and a sweet kiss was given once they get off from the cable car, with their loud ass friends surprising them as they applaud on a platform.

                               —

Today is the day  
“It’s finally the day we tie our knots. Soonyoung, the first time we met, I really didn’t know that we’ll come to this. You were my friend, and then my best friend, and then my lover, and now, I’ll finally get to spend the rest of my whole life with you...” Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung’s eyes as he speaks, tears building up in his eyes..

“There’s nothing else that I can ask for, just you and me, we’ll conquer all the bad things the world has to give. No matter how many times we face consequences, remember that I’ll keep on choosing you over any desire. I’ll choose you, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality. You’re my first and my last love, my sunshine on a rainy day, my blanket on a cold day, the light in my darkest times. Not even death will do us part. You know I’m not that vocal with my feelings but I hope you know that every day that God has made, there is nothing else in my mind but the thought that I can’t live without you and I want you beside me, for the rest of our lives. I love you so much, Soonie. Thank you for being my world.” Wonwoo says as tears flow down his eyes. The crowd claps as soonyoung smiles with his eyes red and clears his throat as it’s his turn to say his vow.

“Wonwoo... There’s nothing else that I want to wake up to in the morning but you, nothing else that I want to spend the rest of my nights but you. The more that I look at you, the more I fall in love...” Soonyoung chokes on his own saliva, which made the guests and his husband laugh, flashing that one million dollar nose scrunch.

“That... that nose scrunch, your smile, your eyes, oh Wonwoo, what did I do in my past life to deserve you? I know I’m the most annoying boyfriend ever but, you never gave up on me... That’s why we’re here, because you are my world and I am yours, I am nothing without you. I’d rather die than not spend the rest of my life with you, Wonwoo. I love you more than words could ever say.” And they both smiled, unstoppable tears flowing from their eyes. The crowd claps, the ceremony continues, they hear their friends’ and parents’ messages, and at last, they exchange their rings,

“You may now kiss!” The minister happily announces. And they did, the crowd cheers and out of all the sweet kisses they’ve had, this one was the best, _the kiss that starts their forever._

_—_

Today is the day  
Their 50th wedding anniversary. Wonwoo and Soonyoung sits down, they look at the crowd as their hands intertwine. They see happiness in everyone’s eyes, the people who had witnessed their love for each other. They’re both successful, they’re both happy, they’re both content. They have a child, yes, they adopted one, she’s 20 now, beautiful inside and out, and had nothing in her heart but thankfulness for his fathers. They couldn’t ask for more. Soonyoung looks at the other boy and presses Wonwoo’s hand which made him look at him, _still the same look he’s been giving him since they fell in love_

“I love you” Soonyoung whispers. Wonwoo smiles. Those three words still makes their hearts skip a beat.

“I love you”

                              —

Today is the day  
Wonwoo walks at the grass with his daughter and his boy, his one hand holding his daughter’s and the other one holding a cane. They stop at a stone standing almost at the centre. They stood silent for a few moments..

“Dad, I’ll just go get some snacks. I’ll leave him to you” His daughter says, Wonwoo nods as his daughter goes back to their car. He takes his grandchild’s hand.

“So beautiful isn’t it?” Wonwoo says as he rubs the stone, hardly kneeling on the ground as he levels with the 8-year old boy. Wonwoo looks at the other boy, he smiles and nods.

“Grandpa...” the boy turns to look at his grandfather.

“Yes, my little boy?”

“Is that where grandpa Soonie is?” The innocent boy asks, pointing at the sky.

“That’s right. He’s looking down at us.” Wonwoo says softly, tears building up his eyes.

“I miss grandpa Soonie..” Wonwoo smiles and kisses the boy’s forehead, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“I miss him too.”

                              —

Today is the day  
Wonwoo meets his final day. He lived the rest of his life doing nothing else but still loving his lost love, loving his daughter and loving his grandchild. He never thought of getting another husband, for Soonyoung would do the same if Wonwoo parted first. He kept his promise, _not even death can do they part._

He wakes up to a sight of pure white, and he felt nothing but pure happiness and pure contentment, no more tears and no more pain. His vision blurs but in a few moments, an image forms behind the thick fog that he’s been looking at for the past few seconds. When the fog finally goes away, he sees the image of the one person he’s been wanting to see for so many years. The one which his heart belongs to. Soonyoung smiles, his arms extending to his husband as he welcomes him. Wonwoo smiles and reaches out to him as he hears the voice of God;

_Home_


End file.
